More Than Friends?
by RatedrKjErIcHo
Summary: Mara and Phil have been friends for a long time. But after months of hooking up, she falls for him. Will it be the end of their friendship or can they be more than friends. A one shot for DivaliciousDool


Mara walked through the airport looking for her friend who was late as usual. She hadn't expected to come home so fast but when Phil had rejected her, she'd had no choice. They'd been friends for years. And just about every memory she had had something to do with him. Which made the situation more awkward. And more painful. She hadn't really expected anything to change when they'd agreed to start hooking up. But they had. She'd started seeing Phil in a whole new light. And after months and months of spending the night with him, she'd done what they'd always been able to do. She was honest with him. He'd freaked. And she'd felt like a fool. She took the first flight back from Belgium. That had been weeks ago and they hadn't talked since. A fact that had made her miserable. She'd thrown herself into work but everywhere she looked, everything she did, reminded her of Phil. She got her phone out of her pocket as it rang and rolled her eyes when she saw it was her friend Emily.

"Where the hell are you?" she asked.

"I'm right by the baggage claim." Emily said.

"I'm standing at baggage claim and I don't see you."

"I'm standing by the guy in the tie."

"There are a million guys in ties, you're going to have to be a little more specific than that." Mara said annoyed. She looked up saw Phil standing there with his arms crossed over his chest. "Phil…."

"Sorry, looks like I'm not going to be able to make it. But I sent a suitable replacement. I'll call you tomorrow." Emily said as she hung up. Mara looked across at Phil.

"What are you doing here?"

"Coming to pick you up. Like you see in one of those bullshit romantic comedies that you insist we watch." He said.

"I can see that Einstein. The question is why?"

"You told me once you wanted your life to be like a movie and I figured you wanted it to be something closer to this than a horror movie." He said. She stood there looking at him and he sighed loudly and ran his hands over his freshly shaved head as he walked across the room and grabbed her hand. He walked them back over to the windows that looked out on the runways.

"I guess I didn't think that through. I just saw it in a movie after you left. Which was incredibly rude by the way." He said. "I haven't heard from you in three weeks. I miss you."

"I miss you too but things are never going to be the same now. They're complicated."

"I know. And that's perfect." He said as he got down on one knee in front of her.

"Oh My God. You can't be serious right now." She said.

"Would you calm down? It's not what you think. Mara, will you be my best friend again?"

"What?"

"I've gone through every second of every day of the last three weeks wanting to tell you everything. When I had a shitty flight, I wanted to call you and complain. When I had a killer promo, I wanted to call you and tell you. But I couldn't because I freaked out and fucked everything up. I just…I miss us. I miss being able to share things with you. I miss my best friend and I want her back. Because I'm in love with her." She looked at him. "Things are not always going to be perfect between the two of us. I'm a moody asshole. But I figure you've put up with me for the last twelve years so why should that change?"

"I can be moody too." She said.

"I know. And we seem to balance each other out. So what do you say? Will you be my best friend again?"

"You have to kiss me."

"Here? In front of all these people? I didn't think you were the kind of girl who was into PDA." He said and she turned to walk the other way. He grabbed her arm and turned are around to face him. She crashed into his chest and could feel the cotton of the hoodie he wore beneath her fingers. He crashed his lips against hers before she could say anything else and she smiled and wrapped her arms around his neck. He broke the kiss and looked at her.

"So what happens now?"

"We get the hell out of here." He said as he grabbed her hand and led her out to the cab. They drove the few blocks to her house, her head resting against his shoulder, his arms wrapped around her. They pulled up in front of her apartment and got out. She paid the cab driver and he scooped her up and threw her over his shoulder before she had time to react. He carried her up the stairs to her apartment and unlocked the door, kicking it closed with his foot. He didn't put her down until they were in her bedroom and she landed on the bed with a plop. He hovered over her for a minute before he leaned down and kissed her softly. "God, I missed doing that." He said.

"We're having sex?" she asked. "I thought that was off the table."

"What gave you that idea?" he asked as he ran his fingers across her now bare stomach. He smiled. He pulled her to him. He smirked at her a little and pulled her jeans off along with his t shirt. She looked at him, biting her lip as she brushed her fingers along the tattoos on his chest. He kissed her again and turned them so she was on his lap. He ran his fingers up her arms and pulled the straps of her bra down. He seemed to slide it off without her realizing it and she moaned against his mouth as he gently started to massage her nipples with his hands. His lips traced down her jaw and he left little nips along her neck as they inched closer to her breasts. She pulled at his jeans until they were on the floor with the rest of their clothes and she smiled when he sucked in his breath as she started to work him back and forth in her hands. "You're such a tease." He moaned out.

"You started it." She smiled as she placed small¸ biting kisses of her own along his neck and continued to work him in her hands. He could feel himself getting close, feel it building deep within him and he didn't want to go out that way. He wanted the satisfaction of bring her over the edge and coming buried deep inside her. He flipped them over and pushed into her roughly causing her to moan loudly. He smiled and kissed her, his pace hard and slow. She scratched at his back turning him on even more.

"God, please go faster." She panted and he smiled and kept his pace. He could see it in her eyes. She was getting closer and closer to the edge. And he loved being the one to make her feel that way. To be the one to bring her to that point. He leaned down and kissed her hard on the mouth as they came together. He rolled to the side and she laid her head on his chest. He kissed her on the forehead and wrapped his arms around her.

"That was awesome." He smiled.

"I don't say I'm the best in the world for nothing."


End file.
